Letter from Who?
by ScarletBloomSword
Summary: It's the usual day in the Card Capital. Aichi with his friends... followed with a girl that wants nothing than a cardfight. A new and silent girl to be precise..


Letter from... who?

Konnichiwa minna-san!  
Thank you for taking a look at my story ^-^  
Well, hope you like it!

* * *

_'Life, huh? For me it's like a book. Going through chapters and papers, every dots, every comas, represent something in life..._

_Ahaha~ now I look like I've already gone half of my life.. Well, maybe because of that, I like to write..'_

There he goes again, a certain bluenette is lying on the grassy field of the school. Wearing the usual uniform of red and black, he sometimes brushed away some hair that covered his eyes due to the wind. His eyes are blue and always has a sweet smile on his face.

Funny, because now, he has a lot of confidence in his heart, after reading the pages of the book. Well, true to be told, Sendou Aichi has never been reading for more than 15 minutes.  
He too, almost wonders to himself since when he was dragged to the world of papers?

Ah! Right. The day before yesterday..  
He was very bored, well not to cardfighting though. It was pretty much because of the delay of the High School Tournament, maybe because of the incidents from the previous fight.. well, not cardfight but more like a gang fight. They made lot of damage in the town and some stressful atmosphere filled the whole day. Utterly confused, Aichi decided to visit a store, which he accidentally entered when he felt the rain started pouring down.

Had nothing to use as a cover, he decided to stroll around the store. Racks of books filled the wall gap and even on the floor, some books were scattered. Truth to be told that Aichi was hesitating when he put the book on the cashier. It was a plain one really, with red as the cover and the tittle, 'Friends and Life'. A simple one. But, something about the writer was the one who made Aichi curious about it.

On the writer's note, the person didn't mention anything about name or even profiles. But, the story was very interesting that until now, Aichi can't stop reading it. This new habit, brings forth some shocked expression from his friends. Especially Kai, Ishida and Emi.

"Oi! Aichi!" A voice called him out. As fast as lightning, he closed his book and turns his head to the source of the sound. "_Ara?_ Oh, Misaki-san, Kourin-san. What's up?" He smiled at the two girls. "Eto.. Aichi, great news! The tournament will start in just 3 weeks. The participants are also really happy about this. Even Kai managed to put a small smile on his face." Misaki said cheerfully. "So, what do you waiting for?" Kourin asked with a deck already at her hand.

"Let's go!"

And with that, they all went to Card Capital.

At the Card Capital, the whole group of Q4 are all present. After some chit-chat with his friends about the upcoming Tournament, the automatic doors open, making a way for a customer in casual clothing that is rare since it's schooldays. Taking a brief moment to take a look around the shop, the newcomer proceeds her walk, deeper to the store and spotted some new cards that are on display. She took one card and studied it. Her expression never change, keeping a silent atmosphere around her.

Even Kai seems to be very impressed by her demeanor. Well, maybe she beats Kai on wearing a poker face.

Hesitating a little, Emi and Rekka took a step to the girl. The two girls quickly greet her, "Hi! Are you new here? Nice to meet you. I'm Rekka and this is my friend Emi." Rekka started and bowing. The girl's eyes averted her gaze from the card and puffed her cheek slightly, "My name is Karin Tseiko, yoroshiku.." She looked at them each in the eye. An awkward silence covered them all because the plain reply, until Karin started to speak again, "Excuse me, can I cardfight you, _Onii-san?_" Everybody's attention is now on the one and only Ren Suzugamori, who is raising his eyebrow at the girl. "Me? You sure? I've just cardfight many kids and kind of tired you know.." His eyes searching for someone that could replace him and finall,y he found the right person. "Why don't you cardfight Aichi?" The blue haired quickly stuttered at the statement. "B-b-but, you are the one she wants to fight, Ren-san." He said feeling bad at the girl.

"Ah, but I'm tired ... do it for her, will ya?" Ren answered back without thinking, his eyes never left the girl.

The girl nodded in return and sat down at a chair. Putting her deck at the top and politely waiting for the other to settle himself with his friend. Having no answer whether she agrees or not, Ren took it as a 'yes' whilepushing Aichi to sit and fight her with a quick move.

Cardfight is a thing that Aichi likes, but somehow the girl illuminates such strong aura that even Aichi, the one who beats Leon, gulped down a lump in his throat before putting a card on the Vanguard.

"I hope you don't look down on me, Sendou-san." She glanced at him. There is definitely a glint of excitement dancing in her eyes. Aichi taken aback the formality, replied, "Yes, I won't and please... Just call me Aichi. I felt old when you called me like that."He chuckled for a moment.

"Stand up-"  
Their hands hold their own card.  
"My-"  
Adrenaline rushing in. Ready for battle.  
"Vanguard!"

and the fight begins...

In Cray, the battle between the two clans are very intense, the echoes of the attacks filled the universal sky. Even the resting nations can't ignore the fight. The fight lasted for about 20 minutes.. until ...

Aichi noticed his damages are already 4.  
"Double trigger check."  
One more damage and he lose. He holds his cards tightly, letting a deep sigh of relief when the first one draws nothing. But, those feeling were all gone when Karin draws another one.

"Get. Critical trigger. I gave all my effects to the rear-guard."  
"Huh?" Rekka arched her brows, it's strange indeed. Instead of giving a direct hit, she chose to boost her rear guard that not only has a small power but rather a grade 2 with no special effects.

"Attack his Vanguard! With that, my power will be 15000!"  
Aichi with three cards in his hand, put them all to protect his Vanguard. Great. This attack won't go through.

"Yosh! That's Aichi-niisan for ya!"  
"TAN!" The Kamui group cheer the perfect deffense.

"Hm.. Don't be relief yet, gentlemen."  
She huffed turning her last card in hand. "In the shadowy lies and torturing chains of sorrow, break through the sky and let our hearts light up with a clear blue fire!-" She lifted her last card. "I ride my avatar!" By then, everyone wonders what's so special about the card due to her confidence in saying it clearly.

In planet Cray, the new existence stands in triumph, while the wind blew her coat and a sword of transparent metal shines like a mighty fire.

"Now, this will be a Final Turn, Sendou Aichi." She smiled at him, that at the same time full of winning and sense of dread.

"The card's skill enables me to search a grade 2 from my deck and if the one I got is a Stand, I could stand one of my rear-guards and have counterblast. Plus, it could recover one trigger that was used earlier. So, I add the previous Critical Trigger, and gave all of the effects on the Vanguard."

Her explanation made one thing clear. Aichi will have to got a good card in his hand, if not...

"The unit power is 15000." Misaki analized it. "And with the boost from the grade 2, Critical trigger.." Suiko continued, "Don't forget that she could have Twin Drive, if she got just one trigger, the power will be at around 25000." Rekka said clapping her hands.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, his eyes never left the cards on the table. "Talk about being a completely smart strategist." He wondered, why did she pull it after all of the units released an attack that could be block that easily.

"Karin-chan must be very brave and patient." A certain white haired boy said while sipping his tea.  
"_A__ra_? Takuto? Whaddya doin' here?" Miwa asked curiously. Putting his name tag away because his shift has ended and Shin insists him to watch the fight.

"I'll explain to you after this. The fight resonating the whole Cray and all of the clans are now watching this first-rate fight, they urged me to watch this in the real world on behalf of them." Only the trio nodded and continued silently. Waiting for the result..

"Damage check.." Aichi's finger grab the card on top of the deck.  
"... No guard..." Was all what Karin needs to launch a powerful attack.  
"Twin drive check... First check and second check.." She reads them and putting them in her hands.

"Heal and Draw trigger. I heal one unit from the damage zone and I gave the power to my avatar."

"That makes it all 29000! Now, attack!"

The unit charges the Gold Palladin clan with a thunder holding her sword and with a loud batttle cry. Destroying everything into a sparkling dust of the fight.

Sendou Aichi. Damage 5  
Karin Reiko. Damage 3

Winner...

"Wow! You're so great!"  
She heard every praises that was directed to her. She manages to crack a toothy smile when Aichi shakes her hand.  
"You're very good. No wonder I lost." He said rubbing his cheeks. Karin only nodded when her expressionless face turned into a surprised one.

"Karin-chan! You're so cool! Can I have your autograph?" Naoki Ishida asked her while holding a pen and paper with stars around his head.

"But, how did you know that Aichi didn't have anything left of good cards?"

"She gambled upon it." Takuto answered lightly with an explanation. "She only made Aichi believed that her rear-guard is the only one left to attack. Aichi bite the bait and he defended himself with everything he got. Making Karin more confident to put that card on her Vanguard. It was also luck she took a hold of the card. But, I, myself are truly impressed by the way you played the deck."

Takuto clasped both of his hands together. Karin didn't even bother to answer back.  
"Well, maybe because this deck really suits me... and it's been a long tine since I last using it."  
She get stretch her arms while closing one eye. "I'm having fun, Sendou-san." Putting her deck back to its place, Aichi shook his head and very much respect the girl just like she's just humbly said that, never took a pride in her winning.

"Well, you are always welcome in here. You can join us everyday after school." Rekka tapping her shoulders, thinking about the intriguing times they will have if she's around. This Karin girl might not be a bad person she appears on the outside.

"Thanks. I'll think about it on my way home." She replied holding Rekka's hands. "Oh yeah, where school do you go to? Reiko-oneesan?" Kamui asked, maybe if their schools are close, the could go together to Card Capital.

"Hoo~? So, you're now interested in her? How mean Kamui~" Morikawa crossed his arms followed with a giggle from Miwa. "N-no! My loyalty for Princess Emi will never change!" He said pointing his index finger to the sky. "Hmm .. hmmm.. I see, see." Aichi laughed at his friends behaviour. In the midst of the talking, Aichi didn't notice that the heterochromic girl already left the store without a sound. When he tries to search for her around the place, the only thing left is an envelope with a '_Arigatou, Minna-san_.' Written neatly on it...

But just then, Aichi wonders who left this letter and how he notices his cards are all on the table, he took a hold on one of his Gold Palladin unit, looking at his friends who are currently trying to separate the debating Kamui and Morikawa.

Only Kai noticed his puzzled look. With a slight of concern, he asked Aichi. "What's wrong, Aichi?" The bluenette paused for a moment and then looked questioningly at the taller male.

"Eh? Oh, I just cardfight somebody?"  
"... No, I guess... You just got here." Kai shook his head.

* * *

**Well? Please leave reviews and I really appreciate every one of them.**

**Honestly, this idea just popped in my head, so I like to post it out of the bloom and you know, I don't know what I should do with my OC's deck name and I don't know much about playing Cardfight! Vanguard, though I like to play it ^-^ /**  
**I'm very sorry if my story has many mistakes and grammar errors, I wrote this in my phone.**

**And what do you all think? Should I make a sequel or just make this one a one-shot?**

**Arigatou.**


End file.
